The Voice of Angels
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: April and Casey have had a baby and everyone loves her, everyone but Mikey. The family find a way to get Mikey and Angel together alone in the hopes that Mikey's love for children gets restored. But something happens, what could it be?
1. The Voice of Angels P1

**The Voice of Angels P1**

The turtles have found love within one another Leo is with Donnie, and Raph is with Mikey and they are very happy together. Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April and Casey are in the lair but, there is a new addition, Angle. Angle is a month old baby girl, she is the daughter of April and Casey. Everyone adores her, well…almost everyone. There is one person that doesn't like Angle because, this person hates kids. The person that hates her is the last person on earth you'd expect to hate anyone, the person is…Michelangelo.

Michelangelo is out at the moment because he couldn't stand Angle crying so, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, April, Casey and Master Splinter are talking about how they might be able to help Mikey find the love for Angle he doesn't know he has.

"How long has Mikey actually hated kids?" April asked.

"Well…when Michelangelo was younger, he used to love children and babies. He'd watch them on television and talk about how one day he would have a family of his own but…" Master Splinter sighs. "I'm afraid that the detachment was my fault, I told him that having children wasn't possible for us. I told him that we were the only mutant like us, and then I had to tell him a hard truth. I had to tell him that the male of the species cannot have children…Michelangelo looked crushed, then slowly but shortly he got back to his usual hyperactive self, but with an unwanted addition. Michelangelo disconnected himself from the love he had for children, now…he hates them." Master Splinter spoke sadly his ears down.

"Why don' we just force 'im ta like kids, maybe we could shove 'im inta a bedroom or somethin' until he does." Casey suggested with a smile on his face thinking it was a good idea.

"You can't force someone to like kids." Leo sated.

"Leo's right, you can't force an emotion on anyone." Donnie agreed.

"Ya. Besides, if ya want ta lock my mate into somthin', ya gunna have ta go through me first." Raph said giving Casey a death stare.

"I've got it!" April proclaimed. "What if we all pretend to go on patrol and Master Splinter, Casey and I are needed so someone needs to stay with Angle, and since Leo's the leader, Donnie's the smart one, and Raph's the strength, that leave Mikey. He gets some alone time with her, and we are just around the corner if it looks like nothing's going to happen between them." April said with cheer and a huge smile on her face.

"It's worth a shot." Donnie agreed.

"Very well, we shall try it." Master splinter spoke.

They had finished their conversation just in time because, within second Mikey came through the lair entrance to find his family standing there.

"What did I do this time?" Asked Mikey with a sigh.

"Nothing my son." Splinter said.

"We just needed to tell you, something big has come up and we need you to look after Angle." Leo spoke with a serious tone.

Mikey groans. "Fine."

"Wai'! ya no' gunna argue or anythin'?!" Casey asked in spoke.

"What's the point, I know the speech by now. Master Splinter's needed, Leo's the leader, Donnie's the generous, Raphie's strong, April helps Don with the technology stuff, and Casey's there manly for back up, so who does that leave? Dear old Michelangelo, so no I'm not gunna argue." Mikey explains with an annoyed tone and expression.

"Well there are a few things you need know. She doesn't like drinking out of the bottle so don't worry too much if she doesn't take it but, if you can that would be great, oh…and the bottles are in the fridge. Her dippers are in her bag, Make sure that she sleeps in the same room as you, and she likes to be sung to sleep. Feeding time is 6:30pm and her bed time is at 8:00pm and if you could change her dipper just before you put her to bed that would be great." April explained.

"Take it easy on the guy or 'is head just migh' explode." Casey joked.

"Drinks are in the fridge but, don't worry if I can't get her to drink it. Her dippers are in her bag, make sure she sleeps in my room, she like to be sung to sleep. Feeding time is 6:30pm and her bed time it 8:00pm and if I could change her dipper before bad that would be great, as you put it." Mikey explains saying everything in an April voice, except for the "as you put it" he said that in his own voice.

The family look at him in shock, all but Raph. Raph looked at him with love and bewilderment, Raph had never told anyone this not even Mikey but, Raph believed that Mikey would make a great mother one day if given the chance. The family soon left saying their goodbyes and farewells, Raph was the last to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mike, and good luck." Raph said softly.

"Goodbye my love." Mikey replied, and with it they kissed. It was a long soft but passionate kiss. Soon Mikey was alone with Angle, and the family were in there position all looking at Donnie's laptop watching Mikey with the security camera's he had set up in the lair in case someone found it when they were out.

In the lair Mikey was sat on the sofa watching TV happily until.

Waaaaaah, waaaaaah, waaaaaah!

Mikey groans as he stands up and goes over to Angle's cot.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikey asked with a raised eye ridge, the baby giggles at the face Mikey was making. Her giggles were so cute it could make anyone smile, even Raph. Anyone but Mikey, then again Mikey was never there to hear her giggle, and you know what? The right corner of his mouth crept up into a half smile, and everyone sure it.

Angle stretches out her arms like she was asking to be held, April gasps. "She's never done that before!" she said in shock.

Mikey picks her up and the moment she was close enough to Mikey, she raps her tiny arms around his neck and makes the cutest baby noise that kind of sounded like she said "mine", Mikey developed a full smile at this point but, it wasn't like any other of Mikey's smiles. He was smiling the same way April and Casey do, like a loving affectionate parent.

"I guess you're kinda cute…for a little squirt." Mikey said softly as he hugs her back.

At this point Donnie's laptop detects big trouble on the surface.

"Oh" Was all Donnie said.

"What is it my son?" Master Splinter asked with concern.

"Trouble on the surface…big trouble." Donnie said with worry.

"Then let's all go find out what's going on, Mikey and Angle will be fine." Leo said sternly.

Everyone nods in agreement and, one by one they go up to the surface world. Raph was the last one to go but, just before he does he looks in the direction of home and smiles. "I always knew you'd make a great mother one day, now everyone knows it too. I love ya so very much Mike" Raph said out load and with that, went up to the surface.

To Be Continued


	2. The Voice of Angels P2

**The Voice of Angels P2**

The turtles, April, Casey and Master Splinter are fighting the Shredder's forces, it had been an ambush but there were able to fight them off, all of a sudden the Foot ninja stopped fighting and started retreating.

"What it the meaning of the Oroku Saki?" Master Splinter demanded.

"Well you see Hamato Yoshi this was just a diversion so my best foot solders could get what I was really after." Shredder smiled evilly and through a smock bomb to the floor making him disappear along with his already retreated Foot soldiers. Everyone looks at each other with shock as Donnie checks his Shell-cell and find that his home signal device for home intrusions had gone off.

"We have to get home new, they found our lair and I don't think Shredder was talking about Mikey." Donnie explains, everyone quickly makes their way back to the lair, to find that the lair door had been forced open, there franticly went inside to find blood on the floor, and a few uncounted Foot soldiers on the floor which where quickly removed from the lair so that they wouldn't get attracted when there were looking for Mikey, once the Foot soldiers were taken care of the looked around and Casey quickly spotted something.

"Guys, ya gunna see dis!" Casey call to his friends and wife, they quickly came over and asked Casey what he found. "Look." Was Casey's simple response and he pointed at a trail of blood that went upstairs, everyone started to panic, it this was Mikey's blood then he's lost a dangerous amount, and could die if not quickly attended to. The worried friends and family quickly followed the trail, and wound up at Mikey's bedroom door. Raph's face turned a very pale green because he was terrified to see what was behind the door.

They opened the door slowly and turned on the light to find Mikey, on the floor in the right hand corner of his room, shaking like a leaf, his skin a very, very pale shade of green, blood coming out of his mouth and a big tomato red pull of blood underneath him, his right hand holding the left side of his body tightly, his orange mask underneath he tightly griped hand, and blood seeping through his cold shaky fingers.

"Mikey!" Raph yell in alarm. The family run over, April and Casey stay back to their not in the way. Luckily Mikey was awake but barley, it's a miracle that he still awake, his visions slightly burdened but he can still tell how it is. Donnie grabs Mikey's wrist in an attempt the remove the hand so he can see the damage, but the moment Donnie tries.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! P-P-Please d-don't…m-move…it…h-hurts!" Mikey yells tears flowing down his face like a waterfall from the pain, Raph hated to see Mikey cry or in pain, but having Mikey scream in agony like this because of how much pain he was in was ripping Raph in two.

"Mikey please…you got to let me look." Donnie said seriously but with tears in his eyes at seeing one of his brothers in so much pain, none of the brothers were ever injured to the point of tear, it was very rare, but this was by far the most pain that was ever seen by any one of the family. Mikey just nods his head as his shaking hand slowly moves away, taking the mask with him. The family and two close friend gasp, the cut had been made by a sword, it was very large and extremely deep, and the moment Mikey's hand came away from the wound it starts to bleed more blood than anyone it that room had seen before.

In order to try and stop the bleeding Don a lot of presser on the wound, Mikey screams out in pain as he coughs up more blood, Leo and Master Splinter hold Mikey down as Raph tries to calm Mikey down.

"April, I need you to get me some rubbing alcohol, cotton buds and a medical tall that look like tweezers! Casey, I need you to get a bowl of look warm water, a bowl of cold water, a flannel, some blankets and some pillows! Hurry!" Donnie ordered as he kept the presser on the wound. Mikey was in so much pain that even crying seemed painful.

"It's ok Mike, ya gunna get through dis, ya gunna live and we're gunna spend the rest of our lives together, ya did everything ya could ta protect Angel, and I'm so proud of ya Mike…Please ya gotta get through dis Mike, please…I love ya." Raph said tears in his eye, he couldn't stand seeing Mikey in this much pain.

"Don we got the stuff!" April and Casey say at the same time.

"Ok give the cold water, luke warm water, rubbing alcohol, cotton wall buds and flannel to me! Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, I need to get the pillows underneath Mikey and ley him down, April once they get Mikey laying on the pillows cover Mikey with the blankets as best as you can without covering the wound! Master Splinter you're closest to Mikey's wound, I going to need you to keep presser on it! Casey I need to get some stiches, sterilise a needle, and some bandages!" Everyone did what that were to, Donnie put the flannel in the cold water.

"Raph, Leo I don't have anything to numb the pain with so I'm going to need you to hold him down! On three you two hold his down, and Sensei you move your hand and try your best to help Leo and Raph! One…two…three!" They do as there told and Donnie used the cold flannel to numb the area around Mikey's open wound, Mikey cries out in pain as he tries everything he's got in him to make it stop, but the combined strength of Leo, Raph and Master Splinter in his week condition meant he wasn't moving as much as he would do if he wasn't as existed. Once the area was numb Mikey was so tiered he just wanted to sleep.

"No Mikey you can't go to sleep…Raph new job, make sure Mikey doesn't fall asleep." Donnie ordered and Raph obeyed, Casey came back with the supplies now it was the waiting game for April and Casey, there was nothing more they could do. Donnie mixed the rubbing alcohol into the luke warm water and used the tweezers to hold the cotton wall bud and dipped it in and sated to clean the inside of Mikey wound so it wouldn't get infected. He had to use a few cotton wall buds and how it stung Mikey, but once it was over Donnie used the sterilised needle to stitch up the wound, and once the wound was stitched Donnie raped the bandages around Mikey and tied a tight not in it so it would say in place, finally Donnie pulled the blankets over Mikey, Leo and Master Splinter could stop holding Mikey down.

"You did very well my son, I am very proud of all of you today." Master Splinter said with a fatherly smile.

"He will need a blood transfection, but he should be about to hold out till tomorrow." Donnie explained with a tied excretion.

"As long as Mikey survives." Raph says his right hand holding Mikey's left hand, and his left hand on Mikey's left cheek, but that heard a muffled cry come from the two friends that still remained in the room.

"It's ok April, we'll get our daughter back…I swear it." Casey promise, but what no one knew was that Mikey was still awake.

"D-Didn't get-t…h-her" Mikey said weakly, everyone looked at him with wide eye. "H-hole…i-in wall…sh-she's…h-hole i-in…w-wall." Mikey said softly.

"Mike, no offence bu' ya lost a lot of blood, ya tellin' me there's a hole in tha wall when there ant." Casey said with sad eyes. Mikey shakes his head and roles on his side, Donnie goes to stop Mikey but Master Splinter tells him not to. Mikey reaches over to a crack in the wall and tries to pull it towards himself, at first it doesn't move and the family stat to think it's just Mikey's blood loss, but then the wall shifts just a bit, instantly Raph helps out and remover a peace of the wall big enough for Mikey to fight through, and right behind the wall bundled up safely in baby blankets is Angel happily sleeping. April and Casey Gasp with joy as there given their baby and hug, the boy's and Master Splinter smile at how happy they are and that Mikey had saved Angel's life.

"Thank you so much Mikey." April and Casey say at the same time, but when they got no answer they got conserved. "Mikey?" They ask Raph turns to face a lifeless, not moving Mikey, but before Raph could start panicking. "He's fine Raph, he's just sleeping, he'll be fine…but I'd subject placing him back onto the pillows. Raph did so and very one went to clean themselves up and the lair, and pretty soon when to bed, all but Raph. He stayed with Mikey all night long, borrowing the blanket and pillows off of Mikey's bad and lying next to him on the floor.

To Be Continued


	3. The Voice of Angels P3

**The Voice of Angels P3**

Everyone wakes up the next day, Donnie gave Mikey the blood transfusion he needed, which meant Leo was going to end up feeling a bit tiered for the rest of the day. The family new they had to find a new lair, because they were no longer safe but had to wait till Mikey was strong enough to move, which wouldn't be for a while.

"Donatello, there must be a way that we can move Michelangelo without cursing further harm." Master Splinter asked his son, with worry on his eyes.

"Well…as long as Mikey stays on something soft and isn't moved around too much, he should be fine." Donnie said with a frown, not really wanting to move Mikey yet.

"Why don' ya pu' 'im on a mattress and carry 'im on the mattress?" Casey asked with a shrug.

"Yes! That just might work! Raph you and Casey carefully move Mikey from the pillows to the Mattress without moving him around too much." Donnie explained, finally Raph had an excuse to be with Mikey, instead of everyone trying to keep him active so he won't stay by Mikey's side every minute of every day until he wakes up.

Raph and Casey go upstairs and enter Mikey's room, carefully lifting him into the air and gently placing him back down onto his mattress, once they did this Raph sat next to Mikey just looking at his sleeping form, holding onto his hand softly, gently rubbing his thumb on the back of Mikey's hand.

"Ya really do love 'im, dontcha Raph?" Casey asked softly looking at his friend with sympathy.

"More than life itself, I'd do anythin' ta change wha' happened yesterday." Raph said quietly, not taking his eyes off Mikey. Casey placed a reassuring hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Wha' ya said abou' spendin' tha rest of ya life tagether last nigh' was a very swee' and brave thin' ya did Raph." Casey said with a proud smile on his face, Raph finally made eye contact at this point.

"I mean' it ya know…I wanna spend the rest of my life with 'im, 'cause my life would be empty withou' 'im." Raph explained with sad eyes. "Casey…I gotta tell ya somthin', but ya can' tell anyone." Raph said nervously.

"Ya can tell me anythin' Raph." Casey said simply, Raph took a deep calming breath.

"I'm gunna ask for Master Splinter's blessin' ta ask Mike ta marry me." Raph explained, Casey smiled and embraced Raph with one arm.

"I'm proud of ya Raph, marriage is a big step in a relationship, and I just know ya gunna ge' tha' blessin'." Casey smiled at his blushing friend. "I'll go tell Don tha' Mike's on da mattress and ready ta be moved." Casey said as he patted Raph on the shoulder and left the room.

Mikey starts to steer and grown a little, his eyelids start to flutter open before making slow unsteady contact with Raph's golden eyes, and smiled a small and weak smile. "Raphie." Mikey said in a weak, raspy voice feeling very tiered and low on energy. Raph smiles like his the happiest turtle alive.

"Mikey!" Raph yells as he hugs Mikey gently, he pulls away and shouts. "Guys! Mikey's awake!" And kisses Mikey on the forehead, pretty soon everyone was in the room and Donnie was quickly at his side checking him over.

"Michelangelo, you gave use all quite the scare, but I am glade that you are awake and recovering. Once you are ready my son I'd like you to tell us all what happened." Master Splinter said with a smile, Mikey nods.

"Mikey has made one shell of a remarkable recovery, he might be ready to start simple movement sooner than I thought." Donnie explained with a smile, but was curious to know why he is recovering so quickly.

Mikey looked at Master Splinter. "I c-can…tell you w-what h-h-happened…o-or I can show y-you." Mikey stated simply.

"Show me please my son." Master Splinter requested. Mikey moved the arm that was closest to the wall and placed his hand on it, his eyes turning entirely white and shone as the whole wall became…a TV I guess you could put it, and they all watched what happened to Mikey.

"I guess you're kinda cute…for a little squirt." Mikey said softly as he hugs her back. "Come on squirt, you can sit with me for a bit." Mikey walked over to the couch and sat down. He tries to get her off but she starts to sniffle and starts making little beginning cries.

"What is it? You're acting like a panda hanging on a tree for dear life because its mum wants it to take a bath, but what he doesn't realise is, he's mum's been climbing trees for years." Mikey said laughing lightly, and Angel laughed too not understanding Mikey but laughed because he laughed and pulled away with a small toothless smile on her face. About five minutes later Mikey turns the TV off and looks at the lairs entrance, then his eyes widen. "Someone's coming." Mikey whispers, quickly running upstairs into his room, raps Angel in a bundle of blankets, removes the wall and places her in the hole placing soothing behind her so she wouldn't roll down it, closing the wall back up. Then runs back down stairs, bundles two cabbages into a blanket covering them up completely and put it in the baby's cot that was still in the front room, and sat down on the sofa pretending to be asleep, to play the part as he would have put it.

The Foot ninja forced open the lairs doors, and then it started, ten of Shredder's strongest Foot solders against one ninja turtle, and even though the chances of making it out of this one was slim, Mikey didn't show the slightest bit of fear, he showed worry because he didn't want them to find Angel, but most of all he showed determination to win.

The fight began, and it was the fight of Mikey's life, he grabbed two and smashed their heads together knocking them out cold, he used a kunai and stabbed one of them, but not in a vital spot. That wasn't because Mikey was afraid to kill, he just couldn't, he'd do anything to avoid killing people. He spun around knocking out three at once with his nunchucks, but the last four put up a bigger fight, two of them were swinging at Mikey, and he did everything to try and avoid getting hit, but it just wasn't working, he was badly hurt as it is. The thread Foot ninja used his katana and stabbed Mikey when he was vulnerable, Mikey let out a painful scream as the deeply impaled sward was quickly extracted, and the forth used his bow and arrow, pulled back on the string putting a lot of pressure behind the deadly weapon, and then he lets go of the power behind the weapon, and it dives into Mikey very deep, dangerous wound, and if it wasn't for Mikey's cry, they would have heard Mikey's green flesh rip open even more.

The two Foot ninja that kept Mikey busy grabbed the baby shaped blankets and left with the Foot ninja that posseted the arrows following closely behind, the remaining Foot ninja crouched down to where Mikey now laid on the floor, and grabbed hold of the arrow. "I wish I could stay and watch as your family and friends come home to find you have failed them, but I'd like to leave here today knowing you'll never get to tell the tale, of how you risked your life for her. Goodbye freak." And with that he pulled the arrow out and throw it aside and left the lair with an evil grin on his face, as he looks back at Mikey trying to stop the bleeding but couldn't, and leaves feeling satisfied.

Mikey takes his mask off and puts it into his hand making it a bull sort of shape and puts pressure on the left side of his body, his hands shaking from shock, pain and blood loss. His eyes get droopy, and his body feeling week and numb. "Must…ch-check on…Angel." Mikey said painting and with all the body strength he can master, pushes himself off the floor and grabs the stair railing, once he final gets up the stair he collapses onto his knees but he strives on pushing himself back onto his feet, forcing himself to keep going when he's almost got nothing left. He manages to get into his room, he turns him back against the wall, the moment he did his legs gave way, he's on the floor, legs stretched out, the lid of his shell, elbows and head on the wall, and his body shaking violently and his breathing gets faster. He had no strength left in him, his eyes half closed, his vision going blurred, and all he wants to do is sleep. "Mustn't fall asleep…mustn't fall asleep." Mikey kept repeating out loud.

Mikey's hand slips away from the wall slowly as it hit his mattress with a silent thud, and he's eyes close as his head drops two the side.

To Be Continued


	4. The Voice of Angels P4

**The Voice of Angels P4**

 **Previously:** Mikey's hand slips away from the wall slowly as it hit his mattress with a silent thud, and he's eyes close as his head drops two the side.

Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed, Raph looked down at Mikey to find his head dropping to the side and started to panic. He thought that Mikey was dying, and he needed to keep him alive so that he could get Master Splinter's blessing and ask Mikey to marry him.

Master Splinter sure the worry in his sons eyes. "Michelangelo has only fainted my son, he will be fine with the proper rest." He explains with and encouraging smile on his face.

"Wha' jus' 'appened?" Casey asked.

"Michelangelo just used his powers to show us what happened to him." Master Splinter answered.

"Powers?" April was confused now.

"Yes." Splinter signs. "Michelangelo has had powers since the day I found them." Splinter told them, looking at Mikey in an "I'm sorry' way.

"What kind of powers? What can he do?" Donnie asks inquisitively.

"I'm not sure, he can do so much with his powers, it is hard to know the full extent of his powers. But what I do know about them is that they can work automatically depending on his emotions. He can, move things, stop things in mid air, he can shield himself from attacks, he can attack people without touching them, and he can see into someone's past and future." Master Splinter explains, the boys look at him in shock.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Leo asked, sadness in his voice.

"Because your brother was afraid of how you all would take the information…he wanted to make sure he had full control of his powers before telling you, because he did not wish for any of you to get hurt." Master Splinter told them, then looked at Mikey, stocking his forehead softly. "You brother loves you all so much, he can't even trust himself with his own powers because he believes he will harm you." Master Splinter explained.

"But he has to much love in 'im ta do somethin' like tha'." Raph stated. "We need ta show 'im tha' he ant gunna hurt us." They all agreed. Later, Casey helped Raph move Mikey who lied on the mattress to their new lair. It was very nice, bigger then there last one and was very bright. Raph knew instantly Mikey would love this place when he awoke again, until then he would stay by Mikey's side so he could be there for his mate when he would need him the most.

To Be Continued

Sorry it's so short, I got a bit stuck on what to write. I promise the next one will be longer, and better. Thank you


End file.
